New Year's Eve
by authorofwonderful
Summary: I usually do fanfics on bigger books, or tv series, but I'm trying something new - especially because I fell in love with this series. The volcabulary is slightly more advanced than what the author would use, and this version is for slightly older kids. To be honest, as long as you like the story and review, I'm totally fine with you viewing this! Cool, bye! :)
1. Little Red Dress

A chill swept over my shoulders as I unzipped my navy blue hoodie in the changing rooms. Chloe and Zoey had literally FORCED me to try on a dress for Brandon's New Years Eve party. We searched the whole store for the most fabulous party dress in the store, and I had told them I wasn't even invited yet and it was too soon, but they insisted.

I jumped out of my black leggings and slipped on the dark red party dress, and twirled in the mirror to look at myself. It was really risky, something like a girl about twenty one would wear, not a sixteen year old. Once I saw how daring it was, I immediately unzipped the back, and it fell on the floor in a pile of red fabric. "C'mon, Nikki, come out and let us see!" Zoey's voice squealed from the other side of the door, I pulled on my leggings an slipped into my baggy T-shirt. "It's a no, guys," I said, stupidly, knowing this would probably upset them. "But, we're your BFFs, Nikki! We won't laugh!" said Chloe, persistently. I threw my navy blue jacket on, and zipped it up. I pulled on my shoes, and threw the dress on to the counter, and a couple of other items I tried on earlier.

"Nikki, get back in there and show us!" Chloe grabbed the dress from the counter. I took it from her hand and put it back. "No, I can't Chloe - _sorry, Miss, yeah, I'm not taking the dress -_ I'm serious though, I'm not America's hottest party girl - _No, I'm keeping the orange blouse though, yeah -_ Look, I'm not trying it on again! Oh, I hate it!" I grabbed the blouse and took it to the checkout area, and bought it.

"That was totally unfair of you," Zoey said, _"Secrecy is the enemy of intimacy. Every healthy relationship is built on a foundation of honesty and trust.- Dave Willis."_

"But your NOT my boyfriend!" I shouted. "What? Oh yeah, sorry. My mind's a little fuzzy on the quotes today," Zoey smiled weakly. I took a deep breath, and finally snapped into reality. "Guys, I'm sorry. That dress was just a lot for my eyes to take. I don't know how I could bear showing it to anyone else, including even you! I totally overreacted, though," I said, pulling back a piece of hair and tucking it behind my ear, my eyes focused on the ground.

"Hey, hey. Don't get all weepy on us! It's totally cool!" Zoey gave me the jazz hands. "Yeah, things always gets a little rough. Hormones, I think they're called," smiled Chloe. "Wow, did you read that book I gave you?" Zoey turned to Chloe. "The first chapter, then I stopped," Chloe admitted, and we all laughed. "Let's get some Krispy Kreme!" Chloe smiled, "I got the lattest issue of Tiger Beat! SQUEE!" and we all went to Krispy Kreme (Brianna's personal favorite donut shop), and fangirled over Zac Efron, and all went home, happy as a daisies...

Wow, that was weird. Did I just write that down? Sorry, Um, HORMONES! (:!


	2. The Invite

I'M SO NERVOUS RIGHT NOW!

WHAT IF BRANDON DOESN'T LIKE ME?

AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

That was me screaming. I was hanging by my locker, when I was tapped on the shoulder, I turned around and smiled when I saw it was Brandon. "Hey, Brandon!" I said, slightly blushing. "Hi, Nikki! Um, I, wanted to give you this," he said, handing me a white envelope with my name on it. "What's this?" I opened it up. Inside was a picture of some beautiful fireworks. I flipped it to the other side, and read the information.

"I'd love to come to your party!" I said before he could ask. At first, he look kind of taken aback, but definitely grinned right after. "Glad to hear that! I'll look forward to seeing you there, then." I blushed and so did he, and I stared, and he stared back, and then I blushed and he blushed too.

It seemed as if all this blushing and staring would go on forever. Then he leaned in, and it seemed as if he was about to kiss me, right there, right then in the middle of the school hallway, but he quickly shifted his eyes over my shoulder, and waved, "Theo! Hey man!" he said, and walked away towards Theo, who was standing behind me. I sighed, and closed my locker.

I was shocked when I saw Chloe and Zoey standing behind it, with this totally annoyed look on their faces. "Whoa! What's up, guys?" I said. "We were just thinking that, your _boyfriend_ is treating you like a total friendzoned loser," said Chloe, when Zoey elbowed her hard in the stomach. "What Chloe meant to say was that, we think Brandon isn't giving you enough time and attention. He's a total wimp when it comes to confessing his feelings."

I frowned, "Hey, guys, cut the guy some slack. 1st, he's NOT my boyfriend, just letting you know, 2nd, I'm not being treated like a friendzoned loser, I AM one, 3rd, Brandon's way too busy to be running around and basing his life on me, and finally, 4th, He's not a wimp. I am," I told them. "And that's what makes you such a good girlfriend! Standing up for the loser that makes you feel like a piece of dirt," Chloe said, getting another hard nudge from Zoey. "Hey, even though what Chloe said was totally RUDE -" Zoey shot a mean glance Chloe's way, then faced me again, "She's got a point. You guys do have some kind of thing going on. Did he NOT kiss you when we raised money for those kids?" she said.

I shrugged, "Yeah, but it was more like 'let's raise money and save kids!' kind of kiss, you know? More for the good of society than for me. I bet, like, 0.01% was for me. But, the good of humanity and children is totally a better reason to kiss me than to kiss me because he liked me, and that's why I like him," I lied. Almost every part of that sentence was a lie. Except for the part 'and that's why I like him.' Or so I hope. "And if you did have a thing, what would you call it?" Zoey asked. "Unofficial," I answered brushing past them and heading to English.


	3. Secret Relationships

So, the truth is, Brandon and I do have a relationship. But we decided to keep it private, and locked away from the world. It was something made for just the two of us and no one else. Because everybody else starts stalking us, and we become forced into the CCP for just DATING each other. "Guess what? The penthouse is free today! You just gotta be home by ten, and everything will be perfect," Brandon squeezed my hand after school. "Really? That's great, Brandon! So, what were you thinking of doing?" I said. "We'll see," he gave me a sly smile, and took me by the hand into his apartment building. We clicked the highest button, and waited for it to go up. "I think Chloe and Zoey are on to us," I told him. "What? Really? How, I mean, do I do anything that gives away too much?" he asked. "No, you don't. NOT AT ALL," I said, a little depressingly for my own taste.

"Okay, okay. Look, Nikki, I'm really sorry for treating you like that at school. I felt as if I really wanted to kiss you earlier, but that would break the whole secret relationship thing. I think Chloe and Zoey aren't the only ones catching on, though. I think Theo, Marcus and Violet are suspecting as well," he said. "Why, what did they say?" I asked. The doors of the elevator opened, and we stepped into Brandon's gigantic penthouse apartment. I looked around, and breathed it in. After Fuzzy Friends became a huge success, lots of riches came Brandon and his family's way. "Well, what they said doesn't really matter now," Brandon pulled me in. "What matters now is that we're finally here, together, alone," he whispered, and we walked into his gigantic bedroom.

"I have so many things to talk to you about," Brandon said, shutting the door behind him. "But first, I bought you something from the jewellers' as a present," he said, "for treating you so terribly at school. I felt completely guilty afterward." I looked at him and shook my head, "You treated me like a perfect friend. I might have been a little a pushy on it. But anyway, gimme gimme gimme," I said, looking at the tiny white box Brandon picked up from his desk. He laughed, sat beside me, and opened the box. It had a beautiful ring inside it, completely gold. "It's pure gold," he said. My eyes got a little teary just looking at it. "B, you didn't need to do this," I said, as he slipped the gorgeous ring on my finger. "But I did," and he slowly kissed me, and put down the box. I kissed him back with a bit of tongue. "I love you," he said. "I love you too.." I said, and he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine once more, when there was a knock on the door.

"Now what?" he said, pulling away. His kiss still lingered on my lips. "Don't leave me," I said. "Come with me to see who it is, and then we'll tell them to go away." I nodded, and I took his hand in mine, and we walked out the door, and to the front entrance. I was completely shocked to see who was standing there.

It was MacKenzie, with a totally outraged look on her face.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **Depending on whether you take the poll on this or answer this questions in the comments:**

 **Do you think this was speeding way too far ahead for these two?**

 **Do you like the romance?**

 *****I will delete this chapter and create an alternate to which a more gentle relationship between these two if the majority of the polls or reviews hate this chapter and think it's too much**

 *****If no one reviews or answers the poll, then I will continue writing based on this storyline.**

 **THANKS!**

 **\- authorofwonderful :)**


	4. An Unwanted Visitor

"What are you doing here, MacKenzie?" Brandon asked. "I wanted to speak to you, ALONE," she said, glaring at me. "I'm sorry, but, could you come back later? Or even better, NEVER? Brandon and I have a science project to work on," I lied. "I'm sure being TARDY won't kill you," Mackenzie said, "If you didn't know, amongst my other amazing rare qualities that would make any guy lucky to have me, I'm also _persistent._ And if Dumb Nikki doesn't know what that means, it means that I won't give up." Brandon rolled his eyes.

"You've got two minutes, MacKenzie. Make it count. Nikki, make yourself comfortable in my room," he said, still looking annoyed. I went to Brandon's room as he welcomed MacKenzie inside. I seriously hate that girl. While I waited, I received a text from Chloe.

 _CHLOE: Hey Nikki, going shopping. Meet us at the mall in 5._

 _ME: Can't. I'm doing homework._

 _CHLOE: We don't have homework._

 _ME: I didn't do some homework for maths that was due. Gotta do that._

 _CHLOE: The math HW takes ten mins. Meet us there in 15._

 _ME: I'm tired. See you tomorrow. 3_

 _CHLOE: Get off that lazy butt of yours. I'm coming over in 10. With Zoey._

 _ME: I'll be fast asleep._

I looked up from my phone and totally freaked. Brandon came into the room and closed the door, "She invited me to her birthday bash because she said she missed me. I said no, of course. Anyway - _Nikki, what's wrong?"_ he asked. "I texted Chloe that I'm sleeping at home. Both her and Zoey are going to MY house to drive me to the mall."

"Why would they do that if you said you were sleeping?" Brandon asked. "I don't know, they're just like that," I said, putting my phone in my bag. "Brandon, I've got to go." He pouted, "But, what about our time together? This is one of the only times and places we can get some privacy." I shook my head, "I'm so sorry, but I can't lose them over something like this. I've got to go to the mall or the secret is out."

I put my phone in my bag and the ring back in the box and in my bag too. I kissed him quickly on the cheek, "I love you, bye. Sorry again. Can't wait to finish this some other time." I walked out of his room and opened the door, and clicked the button on the elevator. I waited for the elevator to reach the penthouse, and I stepped into it and clicked ground floor.

I caught the quickest cab to home and ran upstairs to my room as quickly as I could. But when I opened the door, I saw Chloe and Zoey already sitting there, glaring at me.


	5. Little White Lies

What is up with opening doors and seeing angry people today?

Chloe and Zoey saw me in my hurried state: it was obvious I was going somewhere. I wore stylish high heel black boots, high waist dark blue jeans, a short tank top that said "chic" that ended at the tip of the waistband of my jeans. My hair was in fresh curls.

"Where the hell were you?" asked Chloe, completely annoyed. "Back from your fashion show?" Zoey spat. "Guys, I can explain," I said. "Can explain what? Nikki, it's a Thursday. You know this is the only day we all go shopping apart from yesterday! We all sit by Millions of Milkshakes, watch movies, and talk about our crushes. Where were you on ladies' night?" Chloe asked. "I needed to go the library. To research."

"Research what?" asked Chloe. "Breeds of dogs. Our family is thinking of adopting one, and I wanted it to be a surprise," I lied for the third time in a row today. "But you had to do it TODAY? So you ditched us to research breeds of dogs?" asked Zoey. Chloe was studying my face, "No, she didn't, Z. She's lying," said Chloe. Annoying thing about Chloe, she can tell when your fibbing a major.

"I was at the library," I said. "No, you weren't. Hand over your bag!" Chloe demanded. Zoey grabbed it from me before I could and spilled everything out onto my bed before I could give it to them. "Makeup, curlers, magazines, extra change of clothes, toothpaste, toothbrush, pyjamas, phone, KitKat - Nikki, who were you having a sleepover with?" asked Zoey. "Nobody! I, was thinking, maybe we were all going to have a sleepover together tonight," I said. "LIAR!" Chloe demanded, "Wait, what's this?"

Chloe picked up the white ring box Brandon gave me. She opened it, and picked up the golden ring inside it. "Nikki, are you ENGAGED?" asked Zoey. "That's so messed up. I thought she liked Brandon," said Chloe. "Yeah, this is weird. Your SIXTEEN. Don't leave us now!" and immediately the both of them began crying. They both went from super mad to super depressed, and started wailing things like,

"Your too YOUNG!"

"What about BRANDON?!"

"Please don't move to California with your husband!"

"Guys, I'm not getting married!" I said. "Then what's this ring for?" asked Chloe. "Okay, fine. I guess I should tell you guys the truth," I said. I couldn't believe what I was about to say to them. "I have a friend named Bill who's 21 and we were kind of like childhood friends and he's planning to propose to this girlfriend and he said he's going to go over to her house to have dinner today and he wants to keep the ring somewhere safe and he wanted me to keep it safe so I did and I look like this because I had to pretend I was a fashion diva friend that takes him away so he can leave his girlfriend out of sight for like 20 mins while he goes and buys a ring, so I was basically his excuse. Bill really needed me guys!" I said.

Did I lie three times today? Make that FOUR.

"Oh, poor Bill!" said Chloe, "Now he'll never find a ring for his girlfriend! I'm so sorry Nikki!" Zoey nodded, "Yeah, me too. We were acting like jerks." I shook my head, "It's okay, guys. Bill understands. Plus, we did get a ring," I gestured to the white box in Chloe's hand. "Oh, right! But are you sure this is it?" asked Chloe, looking at the gold ring. "Yeah, looks a little plain to me," said Zoey.

"I think it's perfect!" I said, feeling a little defensive for Brandon's sake. "If they were still in dating stage, this would be more than perfect. This would be saying, 'I really, really love you.' Especially if they were younger! But, he wants to take it to the next level. He wants to get MARRIED!" said Chloe. "I have a great idea!" Zoey exclaimed, "In apology to making Bill rush his ring picking time, Nikki can take us with her to pick out Bill's proposal ring and we'll find something glamorous for him!"

Chloe clapped her hands. "That' perfect! Let's do it tomorrow!" Chloe said. "No, Bill can't. He has a busy schedule," I said in response. "No, because we'll tell him to meet you at the ring shop for a surprise. We can bring him some 'im sorry bill' cake and cards too!" said Chloe. "Yeah! That's great!"

I slapped my forehead, "Fine." They all clapped and cheered and we had chocolate and popcorn and had a movie marathon.

That night, I texted Brandon:

 _ME: B, I need a favor..._

 _BRANDON: Anything._

 _ME: Well, Chloe and Zoey got there before I did. And they saw the ring. So I told them I was holding it for my friend Bill who was 21 and wanting to propose to his girlfriend. Can you be Bill?_

 _BRANDON: Dress up like a desperate 21 year old dude? Can do._

 _ME: Thanks, your the best!_

 _BRANDON: No prob._

 _ME: Bye, love you. 3_

 _BRANDON: Love you too. 3_

Operation Bill is set.


	6. Hey Bill!

As Chloe, Zoey and I waited for "Bill" I texted Brandon where he's meeting us, and when. I don't really expect him to pull this whole "Bill" thing off. I'm actually really curious to see how it goes. Part of me wants to keep this whole thing secret so it will be special between the both of us and I can keep being his secret girlfriend and we can keep sneaking around, because it really is fun. But another part of me, wants to do what's right - to put the fire out on this whole drama and spill the secret, because Chloe and Zoey truly are my BFFs and they really deserve to know.

Just as my mind was racing over a million things, Brandon strode into the shop. I could tell it was him from the shape of his face and body, and how his clothes fitted him perfectly. Even though Brandon was wearing a totally geeky outfit, he still looked hot. Nonetheless, I had to hold back a mountain of laughter as I looked at him. He was wearing a White T-shirt, patterned overalls, a pair of home slippers and sunglasses tinted at the top so they wouldn't recognise him. He wore a flower napkin that he had tied around his head to make himself look hippie. His whole look was "geek hippie."

"There he is!" I said, smiling and waving at Brandon. "THAT'S HIM?!" they both asked in total surprise. "A big fan of the sixties, so you'll kind of have to roll with it." Brandon gave me a cheesy, flashy smile, while snapping his fingers and pointing at me. "Nikki!" he said. "Oh, love ya for doing this." I smiled, "Hey Bill. Actually, it wasn't me. It was my friends, who I'm going to introduce you to now," I said, "Bill. THIS is Chloe and Zoey."

"Hello Zoe and Chlo! Go with the flow," he said. "Wow," Chloe said, a little dazed by his weirdness. "You have some interesting...um, other friends, Nikki," she managed. "Yeah, totally, uh - he's a real laugh!" Zoey tried. "Oh, you haven't seen the _humorous_ side of me yet," he said mysteriously. "Uh, so let's get this thing over with. I mean, Bill probably has a lot of errands to run!" Chloe was trying to escape the situation. "Oh, yes, that's right Chlo, I'm a, very BUSY man, busy with a lot of...things," he said even more weirdly.

"Okay, then, Bill!" Zoey burst, breaking the tension. "We'll pay for your ring! Cuz that's how nice people we are!" she said, scared enough to not use her grammar properly. "Oh, well, THEN. I must _repay_ your _favor,"_ Brandon said, wiggling his eyebrows. They stuffed a bunch of cash in Brandon's hand and ran out, dragging me with him. "So, isn't he great?" I said, trying not to laugh at their priceless reactions. "Yeahhh, he's wonderrrfulll," said Zoey, her teeth chattering in fright. "Nikki, please oh please make completely exactly 100% sure that we never ever cross paths again with this awful, weird, socially-awkward friend of yours!" Chloe blurted and begged.

I laughed, "Okay, guys. I get it. Bill isn't exactly your slice of cake. That's why I tried to him from you, because I knew if you knew about him, you'd want to meet him and then you would get your heads all twisted. Mind me for being so clumsy and late," I said. "Nikki, we're so sorry! You were trying to do what's best for us, and we totally looked you down and got up in your personal business! We're so sorry!" Zoey cried.

I felt a vibration in my pocket, and I took out my phone. There was a text from Brandon.

 _Meet me tonight at the apartment._

"Yeah, that's me. Trying to do what's best," I said, smiling guiltily at my two best friends.

...

Okay, so cliffhanger! As usual! If you really want to find out what happens next in Brandon's apartment then REVIEW! If I get a review in the next 24 hours, I will update TOMORROW! :)

-authorofwonderful


	7. Sweet Nights

I waited impatiently in the elevator that eventually would lead to Brandon's penthouse. I had so many questions. Why would he ask of me here on a school night? Or was it a three day weekend because of Thanksgiving? I wasn't sure. Is it sad that the second one really is one of my questions? Anyway, if it WAS a school night, then the most I could spend there was thirty minutes, considering it was 9:00. I found myself humming along to the elevator music, which was Drake's new single 'hotline bling.'

Sadly, despite it being a hit on the charts, it kind of sounds like music you'd listen to when your on hold when calling someone, and perfect elevator music. I was brainlessly humming when I realized a short, elderly Chinese man was staring at me as if I was a lunatic. If I was acting strange already, what would happen tonight? When it gets late? _Thirty minutes, Nikki,_ I reminded myself. I usually got totally weird when I was super tired. Like I was at that exact time. The man got off, and the elevator doors closed again, and went up to Brandon's penthouse.

As I knew, the key was in a locked box behind the picture frame with the code #127785 and yes, any normal person would've hidden their key somewhere more, you know, easier to find. Like under the mat. Behind the plant. But Brandon wasn't normal, and if he was, we wouldn't be going out. I unlocked the door, and put the key back in. I slowly closed the door behind me.

Brandon was sprawled on the couch, looking over homework, which I had done the previous night. I snuck up behind him, and whispered, "The answer's 253 cubed." He whipped his head around, to see me standing behind the couch like a creep, grinning. Yet he smiled and kissed me anyway.

I pulled away and jumped over the couch so I could plop myself down beside him, and I snuggled into his chest as he wrote down the answers I repeated for him. "Thanks. You make life a lot easier." And he put his things away. I kissed him again, hard. He kissed back, making it deeper, when I pulled away, "What did you want me here for? I mean, so late in the night."

"Well," Brandon said, kind of staring at the floor. It looked like he was thinking of a way to alter what he was going to say to me in the first place. "Did you want to make up for lost time?" I said, intertwining my fingers in his. He looked up and me, and gave me a weak smile. "That, and, well..."

I pulled back, "Brandon, are you breaking up with me?" I asked. His eyes went wide, "NO! No, no, no, no, NO. That is not it! The opposite, really," he said. "You want to get MARRIED?! Brandon, to be honest and fair, I love you very much but we're only teenagers and we're too young and it's way too fast," I ranted. "Nikki," Brandon said calmly, "I'm NOT going to propose to you. I don't want to get married to you, well, not now anyway. I just, okay, I've been thinking... and, I think we should tell people that we're together."

"Say what now?" I said, looking at him surprised. "I know it's a lot to process right now, especially because we've worked so hard to keep it a secret, but, I don't want to have to put in all my effort to keep us a secret. I mean, I love you, and I DON'T think there's anything wrong with it. It's not like we're doing something illegal, or bad. I want the world to know, that I'm dating Nikki Maxwell! I want to have the freedom to shout, 'I'M IN LOVE WITH NIKKI MAXWELL!' from the highest building in America and not be afraid."

His speech was so inspiring and convincing, most importantly, so ROMANTIC that - I almost believed he was right for a second. But then reality hit me. "Brandon, I don't want to be afraid too. Your not alone on the feeling. But your alone on the idea of making it really happen. I mean, first of all, I'll LOSE my BFFs forever for keeping a secret like this, and so will you, and we'll be pecked and spied on throughout the school day, and nothing will change, as we won't get any time alone together in public. Because there will be people just sitting around watching us like total creeps. I KNOW them! It will be peer pressure! Plus, my Dad will probably KILL YOU. And me," I said.

Brandon sighed, and looked ashamed. "I'm sorry. Your right, it was a stupid idea. Really stupid," he said. "Hey, it wasn't so stupid!" I said, "I mean, I really loved when you spoke like that about us. So sweet. To be honest, I was going to say the same thing to you days ago, but I didn't as I was afraid of what you'd think. But, then as I kept it in, I later realised the consequences as I thought about it more. You were just simply braver and bolder than I am."

"Stop making me look like a hero, when you know I'm a complete idiot," he said. "I've lied a lot these couple days. But all of what I just said was true," I said. "And I'M sorry for shaming you. Do we have school tomorrow?"

"I shamed myself, and, no we don't, it's Thanksgiving." I nodded, "Okay, but your totally wrong, it was ME. And, that's great, because now I can make it up to you," I said. I took his hand, and pulled him into his bedroom.

"And is this a surprise?" he said. I smiled, "Yeah, I wanted to try something new."

His eyes widened with shock, glee and love at the same time as he saw what I did next...

Ooohhh! What happens? We'll never know.

JK! I'll update soon.

And I'm sorry this chapter is really late, guys. I promised that if I got a review in 24 hours from last chapter that I'll update, and I did, and I didn't update as quickly as I promised I would, so I'm REALLY sorry for that, because it's a whole DAY late... but I hope to have no more slip ups anymore. I had a really busy weekend, with a lot of inspiration for the next few chapters!

Ok, awesome, amazing, WONDERFUL

-authorofwonderful :)


	8. Hold Me

**THIS IS THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! OMG!**

This, will be rated T from now on. Sorry if you really don't like this chapter, It has the mildest of mildest nudity in it. Don't like any of that stuff? You'd probably want to skip it. If you do not like it, I will change the story, and if you DO, do you think I should do a lemon or something? Or is this just perfect? You have a say in this. It's straight off the bat Rated T. Warning.

Love you all, wonderfuls!  
-authorofwonderful

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

OMG, I can't believe I did this. I felt so embarrassed as I did, and I pulled off my top. I knew I was flat-chested, well, at least not completely (well, ok, I wasn't REALLY flat-chested) but I felt so small as his eyes roamed my body. My black lace bra was covering me, and I did not realize until a couple of seconds later that Brandon's eyes were full of only love as he looked up to my face.

"Nikki," he said quietly, "Do you really want to have...?" he stopped short as he realized what he was saying. "No!" I said urgently and quickly. "I mean, no. I don't think I'm ready for that yet," I said, my face flushing. "Well, anyway, your beautiful," he said, smiling shyly at me. I blushed and slowly kissed his lips. It slowly went into a make out-session, and before I knew it, we were lying on the bed as I was tugging the ends of his shirt, practically asking to pull it off. He threw the shirt off and I rested my hands on his abdomen.

Wow, he was toned. I didn't know how strong he was until I felt it for myself, his muscles tensing under my hands. (Haha, if any of you got that, it was from the Divergent Series!). He pulled away, with a confused look on his face, which only words could explain why. "Nikki, if we're not having sex, then what are we doing?" he asked. I leaned in closer to his face, "I don't know. Fooling around, I guess," I said. "Well I don't mind some fooling around," he said, and he kissed me, and once his lips touched mine, all I felt was fire burning for him.

And I guess I only THOUGHT I liked him until now. Only NOW I know what love is, as I realize things when we continue to kiss. What real passion is, and, yes - it's strange I'm saying this as a virgin, whatever - is actually truly wanting to be with someone and liking them not for their body and but the person they create in you, and help you become. But anyways, from what I said about the virgin thing, I don't think we need sex to really feel love. Love is when you can withhold yourself from intimacy and just fully enjoy the person's warmth and company, and really feel fire and protection towards that person. Lust is when you want to hook up with someone because of hormones and it feels good. It's completely different.

I've been spending too much time with Zoey.

I pull away and smile as Brandon's laugh tickles my cheeks. I get up off him as we are exhausted from kissing. I pull my top back on, and he just kind of puts his to a side. I cuddle in his chest and close my eyes. "I love you," he says. "I love you too," I said, smiling as I lift my head up to kiss his cheek. I lie back down on his chest and circle his abdomen with my finger. "Brandon, do you think we're cheesy when we say 'I love you' all the time?" I said.

A small laugh erupts and I feel it in his stomach. "Yes," he smiles, and kisses my forehead. "But I don't mind that."

I smile at the wall, and I know he can feel and sense it. "Neither do I."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **Well, wasn't that chapter full of love! A little something for you romance birds out there.**

 **I, personally LOVED the withdrawal from intimacy, even though I know some of you wonderfuls don't. I apologize if I mislead you to some sort of fluff or smut in the chapter before. I will, later maybe put a lemon in there, but that would definitely be later.**

 **But KEEP FOLLOWING! I have more in store for Nikki.**

 **Hint: MacKenzie and Brandon are featured in this next chapter.**

 **And it involves Pizza! Guess where the next chapter we'll be located in!**


	9. Queasy Cheesy Date (Pt 1)

**Hi guys! authorofwonderful here.**

 **Thanks for all of your encouraging feedback and constructive criticism! I really appreciate all of your reviews (other than for some disturbing ones) and I want to give a shoutout to the people who favorited, followed and reviewed this story.**

 **P.S. A lot of you were guests, so I'm sorry that I can't give you a shoutout. :(**

 **Favorited:**

 **\- Crafty3Maddie**

 **\- CutieBrunette191**

 **\- . .cupcakes**

 **\- rowmyqueen**

 **Followers:**

 **\- Wolfgirl619**

 **\- rowmyqueen**

 **Reviewers:**

 **\- Jenni foster**

 **\- Lisa**

 **\- Wolfgirl619**

 **\- MidnightWolf518**

 **\- . .cupcakes**

 **THANK YOU GUYS!**

 **Sorry this is like A YEAR late. I totally forgot about this story and then I kept recently getting emails of reviews and then I remembered! It's you guys who kept me going. Enjoy this chapter :)**

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

I was in my room when I got a knock at the door. It's breathing was loud. It's footsteps were impatient. It's voice was annoying and high-pitched with a best friend called Miss Penelope. It could only be one person.

Brianna.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BRIANNA?" I called as I flipped another page of my old diary, reminiscing in the life problems of my middle school days. The door flung open, and Brianna, who was now 8, had a surprised expression on her face. "How did you know it was me?" she asked. "I don't know, lucky guess?" I said for her benefit.

"Whatever, Nikki. But your super weird mind guessing power isn't going to matter after you hear this," Brianna said, whipping out a card covered in gold lace. She opened it up and read: "Dear Nikki. I luvvvv u soooo mich. Lettuce get mirried. Luts of luv, Branden." I raised my eyebrow, "That's not what it says," I said, "Give me that."

It was in fact, a card from Brandon to me. Though, of course he wasn't asking to me to marry him with a pun in the same sentence. Instead, it said:

 _Nikki, I think it would be fun for us to go out together today. You can bring your adorable little sister too, she cracks me up. Meet me today at Queasy Cheesy, her favorite place at 1:30 PM today._

 _Sorry I couldn't text you, I broke my phone, long story. I'm going to get a new one today, I just didn't want to send you this invite last minute in case you might not get it._

 _I probably have a new phone by the time your reading this, with the same number, so call me or text me if you can't make it._

 _I'll see you there, hopefully._

 _\- B_

"It doesn't say that all, Brianna," I said. "But it is still a REAL LETTER. So please DO NOT invade my personal business," I said. "What makes you think I'm going to do that?" she asked me in her snotty little way. "Because you want to come with Brandon and I to Queasy Cheesy today to hang out. And I won't take you if your rude and you invade my personal business."

"What?" she asked. She grabbed my card, "IT SAYS MY NAME!" she yelled, her eyes roaming over it. "It takes me SO LONG to read it. I HATE READING. Read it to me, Nikki, or I won't come."

"What makes you think I want you to come?" I asked her, mocking her earlier tone. "Because Brandon probably wants me to come, doesn't he?" she said. I glared at that evil, manipulative little girl I called my sister. But I sort of admired how she turned that around on me.

"Fine. I'm only reading the first part, okay? And that's the part about you, so just be happy with it. It says 'Nikki, I think it would be fun for us to go out together today. You can bring your adorable little sister too, she cracks me up. Meet me today at Queasy Cheesy, her favorite place at 1:30 PM today.' "

"What does 'she cracks me up' mean?" she asked. She sort of sounded like me. If I was in middle school, I would be trying to figure out if 'she cracks me up' means that I'm funny, or if I'm just some sort of big joke. But Brianna's small, and she probably doesn't know what the phrase means in the first place. "It means, he thinks your funny," I said.

"Oh," she said, considering it. "I guess I am a funny person. I don't blame him for liking me."

I rolled my eyes. For such a small person, she sure had a big ego.

Later that day, when we arrived at Queasy Cheesy, I found out that I had no trouble in trying to figure out where Brandon was, because his total hotness just stood out. I'd have to shoo away flirty girls while just hanging out with him, anywhere. I also realized he had a young boy about Brianna's age sitting in the chair next to him.

"Hi, Brandon," I said as I came over. He got out of his chair to hug me. "Hey, glad you could make it," he said. I leaned in to kiss his cheek, but stopped myself midway and blushed at my mistake.

He grinned at me in a way that made me want to slap him and kiss him at the same time. Trying to avoid what just happened, I pointed out the little guy next to him. "Who's that?" I asked.

"Oh, right. That's actually a third cousin, once removed. I have to look after him today for his parents, because they're in town and they have a friend's wedding to attend to. I wanted to hang out with you, and I thought Brianna could come too, so he has some company," he explained. Then he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "And I wanted some alone time with you."

Butterflies lifted in my heart as he said that. He stepped aside from me and smiled at Brianna, "Hi, Brianna. I'm so happy to see you here! I want to introduce you to someone," he said, and the little boy got up from his chair to face Brianna.

"Brianna, this is Mark. Mark, this is Brianna. I thought you two would make good friends, and Brianna, you could keep Mark company today," he said. Brianna looked Mark up and down, smirked, and looked up at Brandon. "Me? Hang out with him? Brandon, you crack me up," she said.

I slapped my hand to my forehead and groaned. "Brianna, be nice. Just hang out for an hour and we'll go home, okay?" I said. She pouted, "Fine. But you better me worth my time... _Mark."_ I then convinced Brianna to take Mark to the mall playground and come back in 20 minutes, after putting up with a lot of tantrums.

"She's really something, isn't she?" said Brandon, laughing as we sat down to order. "That she is," I said, feeling annoyed at Brianna.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **Okay so that entire chapter was technically dedicated to Brianna. It's just that she's one of my favorite characters, with her sass, ego and humor and I can't believe I missed her for 8 chapters of this series.**

 **There will definitely be more Nikki and Brandon in pt 2 :)**

 **Keep following for updates!**

 **\- authorofwonderful**


	10. Queasy Cheesy Date (Pt 2)

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

I opened up the menu and looked at the options of greasy pizza I used to think was almost okay to eat in middle school. But that didn't matter because I was here with Brandon. But still, I couldn't help but feel the urge to vomit while looking at the options.

The waiter soon made his way to our table, and whipping out a notepad, he smiled that signature Queasy Cheesy smile, and asked us, "What could I do for such a lovely couple?" he asked. My cheeks went pink and I was quick to say, "We're not dating," I said. Brandon frowned, "There's no one we know around, Nikki," he said. "You never know," I said.

The waiter lifted an eyebrow, but just asked, "What would you like to order?" and Brandon asked for a veggie pizza, and I asked for chicken bites. "It's a pizza place," Brandon said when I ordered. "Trust me, I know what I want from here," I said, trying not to imply to the waiter how horrible I think their pizza is. Brandon ordered a pizza for Brianna and Mark, and then the waiter left with our orders.

As we waited for our order, Brandon randomly brought up the subject of his highly awaited New Years Eve party. "So what about it?" I asked, biting into the bread they brought us for starters. "Do you think it would be okay... if you were my date to the party?" he said. I almost choked on my bread. "How are we going to do that without everybody knowing?" I asked.

Brandon looked up at me, "Do you want everybody to know?" he asked. "We've already discussed this, Brandon... the CCP, my best friends, YOUR best friends..." I said, checking off each reason on my fingers. "I know, I know. They'd kill us for not telling them for so long. But that's just it... what if we make it official at the party? Like we just began to date?" he said.

I considered it. "That would be ideal... but the CCP?" I asked. "We'll just make it so casual they'll be over it by the next day and onto the newest trend like an adorable puppy playing the violin or something," he said. "Yeah, I guess but - wait, puppies can do that?" I asked. "Not the point," Brandon reminded me. "Right," I said, "I think it could work."

I sighed, and Brandon immediately reached for my hand. "If you don't want to do this, Nikki, we don't have to. I mean, if it's this stressful for you, we can just call the whole thing off..."

"I'm not stressed, Brandon. Okay, maybe a little. But I want to do this. I'm just a little nervous," I said. "Honestly, me too," he said, "Now I can actually be your overprotective boyfriend and even kiss you in public." When he said, 'kiss you in public" I couldn't help the blush creeping up on my face, even though we've obviously kissed a lot before.

Soon enough, Brianna and Mark came to our table, Brianna looking fed up with Mark. "He's not a kid, he's an animal!" Brianna said. "I should have just left him there at the monkey bars and he'd be set for life." Brandon laughed, "Mark, is that true?" he asked. Mark didn't say anything, and began to play with the salt and pepper. "Shy, huh, buddy?" Brandon nudged him. Mark continued to pretend like Brandon wasn't there. And I raised my eyebrow and looked at Brandon and he shrugged. That kid was weird.

Soon our order came, and while Mark and Brianna scarfed down their pizza and Brandon ate at a normal pace and I barely ate at all, i kept thinking about that little red dress I checked out with Chloe and Zoey. I tried to shoo away my thoughts, but it kept coming back to mind. "Can I drive you home?" Brandon asked, snapping me back into reality. "What? Oh. I think I might want to go shopping for something," I said. "And what would that be?" Brandon asked.

"Umm. Makeup, I guess," I said. "You don't really wear makeup, Nikki," Brandon said. "It's something I wanted to try out. I find it interesting," I said. "What? We're staying longer? Then can Brandon drop me off at least?" Brianna said, "I don't want to shop for makeup with you," she said. "Well, if it's okay with Brandon, fine," I said. "Sure, Brianna," Brandon said.

"Oh, look! That kid's having his birthday party! Free cake!" Brianna squealed, running over. Mark went slowly got up from his chair and lingered around that area. "Can I see you tomorrow, Nikki?" he asked. "Of course. One thirty?" I asked. "Yeah. One thirty. I'll go look after those two. Bye, Nikki," he said, planting the quickest kiss on my cheek and slipping a 100 dollar bill into my hand. "What's this?" I asked. "For your shopping," he smiled. "Brandon, you don't have to," I said. "I want to be able to do nice things for my girlfriend. Is that so wrong?" he asked.

I took it and gave Brandon my most grateful smile. "I can't thank you enough," I said, and when I made sure Brianna and Mark weren't looking, I kissed him. "I think that's all the thank you I need," Brandon said, cheekily smiling, "And I'll need more of that thank you tomorrow."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **Hi guys!**

 **Okay, so I know that wasn't the most interesting chapter, but it was just getting things into action. So, Nikki and Brandon are ready to spill their big secret. What do you wonderfuls think about that?**

 **And if you paid close attention, that little red dress from the first chapter of this series happened to just wander into Nikki's mind. What could happen?**

 **Stay tuned for more chapters!**

 **\- authorofwonderful**


	11. Shopping

With 200 dollars in my hand (100 of my own, and 100 of Brandon's) and a vast amount of shops in front of me, I knew what to do. I went into the shop where I had found that red dress and asked the sales lady if she knew where the dress was and they said they had it, but since it was one of a kind, they would have to check if someone had ordered it. I kept thinking, I would have originally just gone to buy makeup to make myself feel better over the fact I couldn't afford it. But now, with this extra 100, I could now just afford it.

Fortunately for me, no one had ordered the dress yet, just a bunch of requests to see it. I guess it wasn't only expensive for me. I stepped into the changing room and took a deep breath and looked at the dress. It was beautiful. The details were so delicately stitched, with intricate see-through lace dipping down at the back of the dress, strapless with no bra required. It was-skin tight and breathtakingly gorgeous. I took off my clothes and changed into the beautiful dress. I turned around in the changing room. It looked way too good on me, and I'm not saying this because I'm vain. It honestly was the best dress that I've ever tried on or even SEEN.

Now I understood why it was so embarrassing before, why I couldn't look at myself without wanting to change back into my sweatpants immediately. It was way too _sexy._ Especially because it was impossible to wear any kind of underwear other than a thong without it being totally visible through the dress.

I kept thinking of what everyone would think, but then I realized a lot of people would be too drunk to even think at the party. It was New Year's Eve, after all. But Brandon? He doesn't drink. But for some reason, I don't think I'm shy anymore to be sexy around Brandon. Maybe sometimes, but I'm confident enough to wear this dress in front of him. At least I think so.

I bought the 200 dollar dress, and apparently, if you spend more than 150 dollars at the store, you get shoes or a handbag free. Plus, if you buy that exact dress, it comes with a free thong. So I found some stilettos that will probably add to the sexy effect that goes perfectly with the dress that I took as my free item and took a cab home with the 20 I had left in my wallet.

I wonder what waits for tomorrow...

 **Hey guys!**

 **Well Nikki just bought that red dress, and if you didn't get it, that dress was a hint for what happens later...**

 **The next chapter will be full of Nikki and Brandon. I'll keep going with my energy juice, which is your reviews, so please keep reviewing for more chapters!**

 **Remember, more reviews, more chapters...**

 **Love you wonderfuls!**

 **\- authorofwonderful**


	12. Netflix and Chill

**WARNING!**

 **T-RATED CHAPTER UP AHEAD. Another one, I KNOW. But it's for you wonderfuls who want a little Nikki-Brandon action. Enjoy! Or avoid. Whatever it's up to you.**

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

I burst through Brandon's door, yelling, "I BROUGHT CUPCAKES!"

There he was, just sitting on his couch with his socks on and some sweatpants and a tank, his hair messy and in his face. It was hot. His eyes lit up when he saw me and my box of cupcakes. "Are they Nikki-made?" he said. "Guess," I said opening the box and letting him take one. He bit into it, and grinned, "Definitely Nikki-made," he said, grabbing my waist and pulling me down to him.

"Got Netflix all set up?" I asked. "Yup," he said. "Are your relatives home?" I said, tiptoeing my fingers up his abdomen. "N-nope," he said, distracted. "Good," I said, and I leaned back and he immediately put up an upset expression, "Where are you going?" he said. I laughed, "Nowhere without you, so relax," I said getting a cupcake of my own.

I dipped my finger into the creamy frosting and dotted it on his nose. "Hey!" he said, and then did the same to me. "You look cute like that," he said. "So do you," I said, wiping off the frosting from his nose with my finger and licking it. Brandon raised his eyebrows, "That was...hot."

"Oh, was it? I didn't realize," I said playfully. "Come here," he said, pulling me closer. I pulled away and said, "Oh, no, Brandon. I still want to watch The Longest Ride," I said. "Can't we just skip the watching and make out?" Brandon whined. "Nope," I said, pressing the play button.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Halfway into the movie, during a romantic scene, I felt a small erotic pressure on my shoulder. He trailed soft kisses along my neck, delicate and beautiful. He began to do things that made me feel funny. I whispered "Brandon" in a sigh of pleasure, and couldn't withhold myself from him any longer.

I turned around and leaped onto him and kissed him on the mouth. I ran my fingers through his hair and savored the taste of his lips against mine. He trailed his fingers along my sides, then rested his hands in the bend of my hip. Suddenly, I found myself on his lap. I'm not sure how I got there.

He sat up so I could wrap my legs around his waist and my hands around his neck so we could let our lips do the work. The soft pressure of his lips made me feel lightheaded with butterflies. The moment was heated, and in the intensity of it, both of our hands desperately started grabbing his shirt in an attempt to take it off and when we did he wrapped his strong, defined arms back around me.

I crawled off of him, taking him with me as we continued to kiss so then I was lying my back against the couch with him on top of me. Our kisses felt sweet as his hands framed my face. Then he flipped us over, making me laugh with delight as he brought me down to him, and I perfectly laid myself down in alignment to his body.

He rubbed his hands up and down my back, making me shiver with goosebumps as he did. Then slyly, he slipped his hands under my shirt, moving them up my bare back and the buckles of my bra. I breathed heavily in between kisses as his fingers began to linger around my bra buckle.

We both slightly pulled away, and he gave me a look as if asking my permission for what he was about to do next. "Take it off," I said, my voice slurred. "Nikki... do you want to?" he said. "Do you want to?" I said, my voice coming out in nervous breaths. "I can't believe your even asking me that question," he said, smiling. I laughed, "Then do it."

And he did. His fingers undid the buckle of my bra, and I managed to get up and take it out from under my shirt. I pressed my chest against his, and I'm sure he could feel my breasts against the thin fabric of my shirt and he grinned and said, "Wow." And I went bright red but that faded away as soon as he began to kiss me again.

Later on, I felt a tug at my shirt as in cue to take it off, but I pulled back and said, "Uh uh. That's all your getting for tonight, B," I said, climbing off of him. He gave me a sad puppy dog look but I shook my head, "Not tonight, lover boy." And picked up my bra from the ground. He quickly took a bit of frosting off a cupcake and dabbed it on my shirt. "Damnit, this is white!" I said.

"I guess you'll have to take it off, then, Nikki," he said, stretching his arms and then folding them behind his head and lying back. "I guess I will," I said, then I got off the couch and picked up his shirt from the floor, "Have to take it off and then change into my bra and YOUR shirt in the BATHROOM."

"What's the problem with over here with me?" he asked. I smirked, "Nice try." I went into his bathroom and changed. Brandon's tank top was big on me, but it looked really cute over my denim shorts. I went out of the bathroom with my own shirt in hand, and walked over to Brandon and kissed him, "Nite, B."

"Nikki, don't go now! My relatives don't come back until 5:00 in the morning!" he said. "My parents will wonder where I am!" I said. "I don't know... text them that you've had so much fun with your friend that you want to sleep over?" he said. "I told them I'm going to the library," I said.

"When are we going to be able to spend the night together?" Brandon asked. "Sometime soon. We'll have to wait and see," I said smiling mischievously as I went out the door.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **Okay guys,**

 **So I know that chapter was a lil' bit fluffy but that's how a lot of you like it. It's also preparing Nikki and Brandon and moving their relationship forward to the level I plan to take them to later on...**

 **Review for more chapters!**

 **\- authorofwonderful**


	13. The Preparation

**This is not a Branikki chapter BUT you'll want to read it because Nikki happens to drop a lot of hints on what's coming for the next chapter. And when I hit 30 reviews (we are at 28 as this chapter is being posted) I will post the next chapter! Another reminder of that at the bottom of the chapter.**

Chloe and Zoey were having a sleepover at my house, as Chloe had the makeup, Zoey had the accessories and jewelry and I had all of our dresses. I had all of our dresses because apparently Bill aka Brandon **(read chapter 5 if you don't know about the Bill/Brandon thing)** has a cousin who steams dresses so all of the fabric on our dresses doesn't get damaged. I took up Bill's (Brandon's) offer, on the terms he doesn't get to look at our dresses. So I went with him to his cousin's dress shop, and she steamed them for us and I brought them back making SURE he doesn't see them. Not that it really mattered to Chloe and Zoey, because they don't know Bill is Brandon and they think they will never see Bill again in their lives.

"Hey Nikki, what's that on your neck?" Zoey asked, "Because if I didn't know any better, I'd assume it was a hickey." My hand immediately touched the spot on my neck she pointed at. It hurt a little as my fingers brushed over the damaged spot. "Who'd be giving her hickeys, Zoey?" Chloe asked. "No one's been giving me hickeys! If they have been, I'd definitely remember," I said. Unless….

Unless when I went to 'Netflix and Chill' at Brandon's, during one of our most intimate moments as a couple, he'd left a love bite on my neck. "It must be a bruise," Zoey said. "Yeah… I don't remember getting this bruise, though," I said. And that TECHNICALLY wasn't a lie. I don't remember getting _a bruise._ But I do clearly remember getting a hickey. I just don't have to mention that last part to them.

"You wouldn't, you'd have gone unconscious and not remembered," she said. "Possibly," I said. "Forgetting how I got this bruise, how am I supposed to wear what I'm wearing with this purple thing on my neck?" I asked. "Wait, what ARE you wearing? I mean, I don't remember us really deciding with you, or you even showing us what you've decided on by yourself," Chloe said.

"Right! I must've forgotten! Sorry. But you guys will freak out," I said. Their eyes immediately lit up and they got so excited and Chloe started squealing for no reason at all. "Show us!" they yelled. "NOW!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. I'll show you… if then straight after, you help me find an unnoticeable way to cover up this ugly thing on my neck," I said. "Sure! Just show us the dress!" Chloe said, clapping her hands like some kind of hyper seal. "Fine. Just don't give some kind of lecture on safety when you see it, okay?" I asked.

I opened the closet, and reached into the back behind a pit of clothes. I had to keep it hidden just in case Mom goes looking for something that may have been misplaced in my closet. I had to reach so far back it's like my hand was in f'in Narnia or something.

Finally my hands found themselves touching a silky, smooth fabric. I slowly dragged my hand up the dress until I found the hanger of it, and then gingerly pulled it out of the closet, not wanting to damage it.

"Here it is," I said, pulling it out.

The next couple of minutes were just a bunch of squealing and hugs and trying to process what I was showing them. Finally Chloe took a breath, surprisingly, being the first one to speak and calm down. "I thought you said there was no chance…" she said. "I don't know what changed my mind," I said. And now THAT WAS A LIE.

Brandon's the one that changed my mind. At first, it was way too adult to wear to his party when our relationship was nothing but light kisses and giggles and bashful glances and holding hands. But now it's become a little more serious, with our heavy makeout sessions and the fact we've seen each other half naked and that I had to stop that twice from going further. And I'm not sure why I stopped that, maybe the fact being my parents at home waiting for me, or me just being super cautious and nervous and not feeling ready. But things change.

"Brandon will die for you in that… he'll probably pull you away in that gear sometime through the night and tell you how beautiful you are and kiss you with tongue!" Chloe giggled. "Gross!" Zoey said, slapping Chloe's arm, "Your so dirty-minded."

"Am not! Well, okay. I mean, what I just said was tots dirty-minded!" Chloe laughed. "Um… YEAH!" Zoey said, laughing and holding her stomach. "He'll like kiss you or something. Maybe. Probably," Zoey said, giggling. "Or on the cheek."

I tried laughing along with them, but in that moment, I felt 10 years older than them both. My middle school self would've been like "YASS" and have totally agreed with these girls and they'd #bestiesforlife and we'd me middle school #friendshipgoals.

And I like to think we still are. But something tells me I'm the first one of us to really grow up, and I have to seriously help these girls. But, they were the first ones to grow up when it came to beauty. I mean, the way they handled their makeup and clothes two hours before the party made me feel like in beauty years, I was a small child learning from experienced elderly women who'd been doing what they did for years.

First, Chloe started off with foundation. Then she used some cream to even discoloration in my face, which I found a little offensive, but when I looked in the mirror, my skin was like glowing. Then she powdered my face so it didn't look plastic, and then she did something called "bronzing" and "highlighting and contouring" using shades lighter and darker than my skin tone, which I thought was wrong, but then turned out to give me the cheekbones I never had. She did my eye makeup and did this beautiful smokey eye I once tried out, which ended up with me looking like I had crawled out of a horror movie. But the way Chloe's smokey eye turned out was better than the ones you see in makeup tutorials. Then she gave me cat eyes with her black eyeliner and put so much mascara on my eyelashes they felt so heavy I wanted to sleep. But she says you get used to it. She gave me a matte lip, using Kylie Jenner's lip kit (Mary Jo K.)

I looked like a bombshell. Not the dorky girl I used to be in my awkward stage in middle school. I looked like a woman. I put on those amazing heels and Zoey gave me some stunning jewelry.

We all looked AMAZING. By the time we were finished, it was two hours into the party and we weren't there yet. But it's okay, it's a New Years party, so it lasts ALL NIGHT. But Brandon was probably wondering where I was so we should've gotten going.

In the car ride there, conversation was stilled because we were all so nervous. Especially me, thinking of what might come for tonight. "Do you think Marcus will say I look cute?" Chloe asked **(sorry if I'm wrong, I think it's Marcus who Chloe likes, I haven't read the books in awhile).** "Don't worry about that… he'll say you look hot!" I said. "OMG, Nikki!" Chloe giggled. "What? Go for it, girl," I said, giving her push in the right direction. "Ok," Chloe blushed, "Do you think Marcus will say I'm… _hot?"_ she asked. "Totally," I told her.

"What are you telling her, Nikki?" Zoey asked. "What she should be hearing! She's sixteen, Zoey. And so are you. You gotta aim for higher goals now," I said. "Nikki's gone wild!" Zoey said. "I don't know, Z. She has a point. We're older now, and I hope Marcus says I'm hot," Chloe says. YES! Finally. "I guess your right. Well then, I hope Theo kisses me," Zoey says. "With tongue?" Chloe says cheekily. "Not with tongue!" Zoey cries. "Zoey!" I say, nudging her. "Okay fine… with tongue," she says and I can't help myself but laugh at her bashfulness.

We finally arrive. I look ahead at the night to come. I feel so thrilled and anxious at the same time. But I'm ready. I'm ready now.

 **Hey, hey! Wait there. You think I'll end this story with that and be THAT MEAN to all of you wonderfuls? NO WAY. I love you guys too much for that. The next chapter comes what some of you wonderfuls have persistently been asking for… hopefully you've picked up on those hints Nikki's left you this chapter.**

 **I know this chapter was not really Branikki, but Nikki needed to reunite with her girls! Keep her all of her relationships balanced. They needed to help get her ready. This chapter's not called "The Preperation" for nothing… ; )**

 **I'll post the next one as soon as we hit 30 reviews! We're only at 28, so we just need 2 more wonderfuls to comment, and your then the chapter most of you have been waiting for will arrive.**

 **Stay wonderful!**

 **-authorofwonderful**


	14. New Year's Eve

**Hey guys! I asked for 2 more reviews and you guys gave me 5! You guys are so sweet. So, here it is, what a lot of you wanted.**

 **Just know, that I was really nervous at first about posting this chapter because this is actually my first lemon and rated M chapter ever as an author so sorry if it wasn't the hard sex you were looking for. But I like to think it was decent. I hope you enjoy!**

 **THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER BTW.**

 **AND WARNING!**

 **This chapter is RATED M. So I really do advise if your really really young, you DO NOT read this chapter because I don't want to ruin your youth and your views of Nikki and Brandon.**

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

I went into the party, trying to stop from twirling my newly straightened hair in anxiety. I couldn't get too sweaty dancing, because if I did, the makeup Chloe put on my neck to cover up my bruise would melt off, and I don't need people assuming things about my personal life.

As soon as I walked in and Chloe, Zoey and I decided to part ways, I got a lot of stares and catcalls from boys. From a couple of girls, I got a few jealous glances and fake smiles. I found Violet, who gave me a real smile. It was so nice to see someone who legitimately liked me as a person. "Hey, Violet," I said. "Hey," she said, biting into a chocolate dipped fruit stick. "That looks good," I said, smiling. "Yeah, it is. There's tons of stuff like this at the dessert table. I think your friends are there, eating it up," she said.

"Oh God. Please tell them to stop doing that, if you happen to drop by for another stick," I said. "Will do. And, hey, Brandon's been like wondering where you were since like, before the party started," Violet laughed, "He's crushing, Nikki."

I laughed, trying to make it as realistic as possible. Of course Brandon has to wonder where his girlfriend is, she just doesn't know I'm his girlfriend. "If he is, then say I'm crushing too," I said. "Oh wow," she said, "Not too long before you two become an item, I'm guessing."

"Haha, hopefully," I said, "And I feel bad for keeping him waiting. Could you maybe point me in the right direction?" I asked, looking around Brandon's huge apartment. "Sure. He's right over there, hanging out with the guys around the DJ area," she said.

"Okay, thanks," I said, "I'll see you later, Violet. Maybe. This party's huge." I was sure that more than our grade was here, because there was a lot of random people our age coming in and blending with the crowd. I tried to follow the music to where it gets louder, and then there was the dance floor, and there were a lot more stares at me. Finally, I spotted him.

He was laughing at something Marcus said, and was wearing a blazer and a t-shirt and jeans or something and I couldn't really tell much of what he was wearing just the fact he was there and what might happen with that boy over there almost knocked me over.

I began walking towards him, and suddenly, he locked eyes with me, and then the intensity and heat was fire between us. His friends all looked to see what he was staring at, and when they saw me, it was like they saw a ghost or something. All of them sat there with their mouths agape not saying anything, just staring.

But Brandon's stare chilled, finally when I made my way to him, he said, "N-nikki. You, you look…" he said. He grabbed my hand, and we made our way to a corner. Nobody we knew was around, so he kissed me and said, "You look hot."

"Thanks," I said. "I can't wait until you see what I'm wearing underneath," I whispered into his ear seductively. "Nikki, should we go somewhere?" he said, his breaths heavy. "You can't ditch your own party," I said, "At least wait until after the year's over."

He nodded, "Fine. Next year, new arrivals." I grinned, "Yeah."

"Let's go dance, then," he said, taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor. Dancing with him was so much fun. We danced with no else but each other the rest of the night, and before we knew it, we were counting down to New Years.

"10, 9, 8," they counted, Brandon dragging me to the middle of the dance floor where our entire school was. "7, 6, 5, 4," we began to count with them. "3…"

I clasped Brandon's hand, "2…" I faced him, "1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" they yelled, as Brandon held me and kissed me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and his hands trailed down to my waist. "NIKKI!" Chloe and Zoey yelled. My hands went through his hair, the hair I've touched a million times. I could feel everyone's eyes on us, making out in the middle of the dance floor. Finally, I pulled away and kissed him quickly once more before turning to see our friends' faces. They couldn't help but just stare.

Brandon wrapped his hand around my waist, and finally being official in front of our friends was a really good feeling. "What the…?" Zoey said. "You guys kissed like you've been kissing each other for months!" said Theo. Brandon smirked and said, "Well, I've dreamed of doing that for years."

I smiled, gave him a quick cheek kiss and whispered in his ear, "It's after New Years." His eyebrows raised and he grinned and pulled my hand and everyone shouted "oooh" as he led me away. Finally, we stopped outside his bedroom. He opened the door, letting us in and quickly locking it behind us.

I pushed him onto the bed, and he stared at me as I kicked off my shoes and then began to crawl on the bed towards him. I began kissing him and he kissed me back with the same intensity, kicking off his own shoes and running his hands up and down the back of my dress. We sat up so I could take his blazer off and unbutton his shirt. His shirt was unbuttoned but not off so I ran my hands up the bare skin of his chest and abs that it exposed and help slide the shirt off so he could wrap his hands around me.

I felt his back muscles tighten and release under my hands. He began to kiss my neck and I almost shrieked when he got to that spot but just whimpered, "Ow." He quickly looked, "Oh, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes full of concern. "Yeah, I'm okay."

He looked back at the spot and brushed the makeup off it. "Nikki, what happened?" he asked. "You," I laughed. He pulled away. "Me?" he asked. "You and your love bites on the couch," I told him, kissing his lips. "Oh," he blushed. He looked so cute. I sat myself on his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I love you," I whispered. "I love you too," he said back, his voice hoarse. "So are you gonna take off my clothes or what?" I said. He smiled, "This is like the best night of my life." I smiled and laughed into another kiss, and in between kisses, I said, "Mine, too."

His hand reached the zipper of my dress, lingering there before grabbing hold of it and unzipping it. It fell around my shoulders, and I had to get it completely off my body. His eyes roamed my body in delight. "Your killing me," he said. Brandon's seen me topless, and, felt my chest through a thin shirt without a bra, but he's never really seen me this undressed.

The lingerie I was wearing seemed to make him look like he was shot. It was a lacy black bra, and matching underwear, of course. He took me by my bare waist and pulled me onto his lap. His jeans came off and he looked so good. His V-Line showed, which made him look really sexy.

I loved running my hands over his bare chest. It's become one of my favorite things in the world. His hands raked my back until finally he unclipped my bra and it fell off. He stared in awe at my breasts. I climbed on top of him, and now we were both in nothing but our underwear. He smiled and kissed me and said, "I love you."

I pressed my chest to his so this time, he could properly feel my body, and I could feel his. He ran his fingers along my sides, making me laugh as they brushed past my hips. Soon we were under the blankets, our clothes on the floor, and somehow, I don't remember, but our underwear was on it too so we were two completely naked teenagers under a blanket.

He got on top of me in position, ready to do what I felt I was ready for, something that the me trying on the red dress for the first time would faint if she knew this was going to happen at the party. And then suddenly I remembered something. "Brandon!" I said, pulling away from our kiss. "Yeah?"

"You don't want a baby, do you?" I asked. "What? If your talking about me getting you pregnant, that's not going to happen, at least not now. I'm wearing a… shit, I'm not wearing a condom!" he yelled. He got off me, and quickly leaned over his bedside and reached into the drawer. I'm so glad I remembered. I just got so lost in him that we could have just had sex with no protection. Now I had to mentally prepare myself.

Sex. Not such an easy thing to tackle. "Brandon," I said as he was putting the condom on, "I'm a virgin, if you didn't know." He looked at me, "I was hoping so," he teased me, "Hoping that you weren't having sex with other guys. I'm a virgin, too," and he blushed as he said it. "I… I just need to know. Do you love me?" I said.

"Of course I love you, Nikki. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You're the one I want to do 'it' with. And you're the best person I know," he said. "Your like my best friend." I smiled, "Your like my best friend too. But, could you see like a future with me? Or are you just doing this for fun?" I asked.

Brandon's face softened and he looked so vulnerable when he said, "I'm doing it because I love you. And yes, as embarrassing as it is, I've actually thought of us going to college, getting married and what our kids could look like. Okay, that's creepy, I'm sorry, I understand if you think I'm really -"

I interrupted him with a kiss and a laugh, and said, "God, that's so sweet." I rolled away. "Now come here," I said pulling him with me and kissing him. He got on top of me. I breathed, "Go slow," and he nodded, kissing me again with heat and passion.

Slowly he entered me, I winced in pain, "I don't want to hurt you, Nikki," he said. "I want this, Brandon," I told him, quickly getting used to the pain. "Just know, I'll always love you Nikki, no matter what." I smiled, "I'll love you no matter what, Brandon, too. Now go faster."

He did, and began moving faster and the pain was soon completely erased and replaced by a feeling of pure bliss as he moved faster, our breaths coming at a more rhythmic pattern. The feel of him inside me felt so good and then there was nothing but us as I moaned his name and we loved each other. And then he came and so did I, and when he rolled off me and I cuddled into his chest, wrapping myself around him, I realized that we came here to have sex but ended up making love.

And no matter how many times our "I love you, I love you too"s are repeated, I always feel like when I'm with him I'm kissing him the first time. I think that's when it's love. When it feels like every time your with that person, it always feels as good as your first kiss. When your better because they're with you.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Okay guys, so that was it! That was the lemon chapter! I had to make them feel nervous and a little cautious about it, because they are only sixteen here and it is their first time as they are both virgins. But now that they are experienced, you can expect a lot more from them!

Cuz yeah! Most of this story was based on the New Years' Eve party but there are more chapters ahead because I think this is one of my most popular stories! Thank you so much for the thousands of views and the tons of reviews! New chapters in the making…

And remember, I will giving you guys shoutouts for all the people who review. So shoutouts come next chapter and if you want one leave a review!

\- authorofwonderful


	15. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

 **LEMONY LEMON AHEAD. RATED M FOR LOTS OF FLUFF AND NUDITY.**

 **But first, here's the shoutouts to my wonderful reviewers since 'The Queasy Cheesy Date (Pt 1)' and my replies to your comments!**

 **Wolfgirl619 –** Awwww! That was really cute! Hahaha Briana cracks me up sometimes too lol:)

 **Me –** Same, she's adorable so I love her.

 **Ciara –** Dang, you're a better writer than me! Hope you update!

 **Me –** Thanks Ciara! I'm sure you're an amazing one too though.

 **MatyGeeky –** I LOVE IT! IT'S AWESOME! PLEASE UPDATE!

 **Me –** I'm glad you like it. Lots more coming soon :)

 **Dovelytodeath -** It's so cool :) can u update plz?

 **Me –** Thank you! More chapters are on their way!

 **Lol –** Can you do a lemon chapter please?

 **Me –** By the time I've written you back, I've already done two. Feel free to check them out!

 **ImCassidy55 –** I love this Please update! I need more like this

 **Me –** Happy to hear your loving it! More like this is in the making.

 **cooluser100 –** I love it

 **Me –** Great! There'll be more for you to love soon!

 **a weird girl –** Could you please update…? I NEED BRANIKKI

 **Me –** So do I. I like that ship name. The future is full of Branikki chapters!

 **Lovingthelove –** damn I love this please update

 **Me -** I love so how so many people love this! And cool username.

 **0LisasRainbow0 –** UPDATE PLEASE! Good job this is good

 **Me –** Thanks! I was hoping so.

 **Guest –** Plz go and make more chapters

 **Me –** Making more as you speak

 **Guest –** DUDE UPDATE NOW

 **Me –** You sort of sound like a friend I have. But I will, so please bare me with me until then.

 **TooMuchFangirlin –** Keep writin your makin a good job.

P.S.: Do a lemon chapter.

 **Me –** I've done two by now! Have fun reading them!

 **02lovatic02ari –** Awesome!

 **Me –** Thank you and I'm also a huge Demi Lovato and Ariana Grande fan, like yourself :)

 **Guest –** plz write more

 **Me –** I will, I'm trying.

 **TooMuchFangirlin –** OMG! THIS IS AMAZING! I'M SO EXCITED TO SEE WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!

 **Me –** I love your enthusiasm! I hope you like what happens!

 **hannah . ft .jenna -** This is wonderful.

 **Me:** I like what you did there ;)

 **SoyLunaFan –** ilYou is a great writer!

 **Me –** You is a great fan!

 **Guest –** Plz UPDATE

 **Me –** I will! Hang in there, buddy!

 **MatyGeeky –** This is the best Branikki fanfic I've ever read! Your making such a good job!  
 **Me –** Why, thank you, MatyGeeky. This comment really made my day. And since everyone appears to be using the name Branikki, I'm going to let it stick!

 **XBRANIKKIFANX -** Let me start saying that you are a super amazing author. This story is all the types of...awesome! Congratulations! This is one of the best fanfictions I read in my entire life 3 And i'm so excited for more chapters! Keep writing please,this is incredible 3

 **Me** – Now wow! That is a huge compliment. Thank you so much! That's really sweet of you. Love your name, btw! :)

 **Poke. –** This is pure gold. Plz update!

 **Me –** Thank you. I love how you phrased it "pure gold" and I will update very soon!

 **adorkablematy –** THIS IS GREAT! I LOVE IT SO MUCH!

 **Me –** Thanks, adorkablematy! More for you to love coming soon.

 **Me Myself I –** Brilliant!

 **Me** – Thank you, you've made me feel smart!

 **Guest –** Damn it this is soooo perfect!

 **Me –** Thanks! Perfect's a pretty strong word! Thank you!

 **.lovee -** I'm in love with this FanFiction,you're making a great work !

 **Me -** Thanks so much! I really appreciate that!

 **Bruna Diaz -** OMG OMG OMG THIS IS SO FREAKING GOOD,I LOVE THIS

 **Me -** Another enthusiastic wonderful! Love that you love this.

 **You guys are all so sweet. And I swear that I have not deleted one comment because they were all amazing! I can't believe it. I was definitely expecting someone to criticize and say something a little mean, but none of you did! You guys are pretty amazing. It's a huge thought thinking there is a huge #WONDERFULSSQUAD supporting me. You guys are just amazing. This Branikki fluff is dedicated to you because all of your sweet words!**

I woke up with the feel of no clothes on my body and wrapped in a soft, thick blanket. Had I gotten drunk or something? But then as soon as I saw the sleeping face next to me, everything came back. Last night had been the best night of my life, or this morning had been.

The sun streaked through the windows of Brandon's bedroom. I stretched and yawned. I looked down at my sleeping boyfriend and decide to kiss him awake. "Good morning," I said. He groaned and tried to pull me closer, "Let's go back to sleep," he said.

"Not a morning person, I'm guessing," I laughed. "Nope, and I never intend on being one," he said. "What if it's the morning when you wake up to your naked girlfriend?" I asked. "What?" his eyes opened. He pulled me tighter to him and kissed me. "Still tired. I'm down for cuddling, though."

"Is everyone out?" I asked. "Yeah," he said. "How are you sure?" I asked. "Because Theo yelled, 'the police are here!' and they weren't, but all the drunk retards ran anyway. That's the text that I got at four in the morning," he said, "and even though our friends were all questioning our disappearance, I guess they decided not to think about it, and they got drunk and forgot we disappeared. They only remember us kissing and then I don't think they remember anything after that."

"That's good," I said, "No one's in the house…your sure?" I asked. "I guess I'll put some clothes on and do a round around the house just to check. But then I'm going to go back to sleep and so are you," he said, tickling me. He got up out of bed, changed into a tank and shorts and went out and came back. "Nope," he said, coming back and pulling his shirt off, "I locked the apartment door too, just in case. Now let's sleep."

"Nope," I said, mimicking his tone, "I'm making us breakfast. And if you don't come when I call you, then I'm leaving." He groaned, "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm going to make you a morning person," I said, climbing out of bed. I put on that thong I had to wear under the dress, and then wore one of Brandon's shirts and a pair of stockings that I left behind one time I was at his house. Other than that, I had no other clothes on but I didn't really care. I went out the door, and decided to make eggs and toast.

When I was done, I called, "BRANDON! BREAKFAST!" and he came, dodging the remains of last night's party.

I stood there waiting in my underwear and his shirt. He finally came out of his room, arms stretching and yawning and smiled when he saw me. "Lack of clothing, I see," he said, grinning at me. "Eyes up here," I said pointing to my face. He came up to me and kissed me, and then his eyes went to the kitchen table.

"Ooh," he said, like a happy child. He sat down and began to dig in, and we just talked and ate our food, random conversations popping up. "The party last night was huge," I said. "I know," he nodded, "It was pretty big. And I didn't know some of those people, which kind of freaked me out, because they were bringing in random alcohol," he said, "I have to admit, though, I might have taken one or two shots last night."

I laughed, "You did dance like a drunk," I said. "What's that supposed to mean?" he said, taking playful offense. "You danced like an idiot," I said. "Gee, thanks a lot," he said in a tone that kept making me laugh, "You really know how to boost my self esteem."

"It's a talent," I said, finishing off my breakfast, I jumped off the chair, and brushing confetti off the couch, I sat down. "You should have seen what happened to me yesterday," I said. "What?" Brandon asked, getting off his chair and sitting next to me on the couch.

"Remember, when you said that chocolate custard was _made_ for me? Well yeah, that's when I went to go try it out at the dessert table," I said. "So?" he asked, putting one arm around me. "SO, when I came, there was this guy there and there was one chocolate custard left. And he looked at me, and he literally SAW me going for it, and he literally just made a mean face at me like he was going to murder me, and he shoved me onto the floor and I almost choked to death because of the harshness of his shove. And then he grabbed it from the table and started chomping in such an aggressive way in front of me, because I know HE KNEW I wanted it. He just had to get in the way. He's such a horrible person, he's probably the worst guy that you would ever meet if you ever met him."

Brandon looked at me and raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Nikki, that is such an exaggeration. That was like the most dramatic story about a chocolate custard that I've ever heard."

"No, it's true! He was like the meanest guy about it," I said. "I don't believe that he _shoved_ you out of the way and that you almost _choked to death._ Or that he started 'chomping it aggressively' because he knew you wanted it," he said, laughing. "I'm sure he just got to it before you did and ate it and you saw it that way. Probably a normal guy, Nikki."

"I can't believe you don't believe me!" I said, pulling away from his playfully. "That guy has a dark soul, and probably goes to graveyards for fun on weekends."

"What the hell?" he said, and I laughed a little at his reaction. "Graveyards for fun on weekends? What did he look like last night, Frankenstein?"

"Ya," I said, switching on the TV. "You are such a drama queen, Nikki," he said. I smiled and kissed his cheek, "And you have to put up with me."

He rolled his eyes teasingly. "I'm going to need some assurance, Nikki, that there are pros of being with –"

I quickly interrupted him with a kiss, intense and heated. I climbed onto his lap, making myself comfortable there and pulling my shirt over my head and tossing it to the side and of course there I was braless on top of him. I pulled back, saying, "There's all the assurance you need," I said softly, my voice slightly slurring.

"I think I may need a little more," he said, grabbing me by my thighs and pulling me closer. I pushed into him, my bare breasts against his bare chest. I laid back against the couch, pulling him with me, my arms around his neck, my fingers digging into his hair as he hovered over me, kissing me softly.

He then began to kiss my jaw, and trailed down to my neck, and began run his tongue against my smooth skin, making me moan in pleasure. I felt his smile against my skin, and then he continued going further down until he reached my breasts.

He looked up at me pleadingly yet shyly, as if asking for permission. "Yes, Brandon?" I asked, deciding on teasing him. "Can I, uh…" he said, "Kiss you?"

"Kiss me where?" I asked him. "Umm, on this?" he asked, gently touching my boobs. "And this is…" I said, waiting for him to fill in the blanks.

"Nikki, stop teasing me!" he said, tickling my hips so I laughed and kicked at the air. "Fine, fine, yes, you can," I said. And he did, slowly, sucking on my nipple and going in circles with his tongue, while caressing my other breast. I moaned "Brandon!" in delight as he swapped over and did the swapped over, making me moan again in ecstasy. Then he moved his mouth away and kissed my stomach, and then went down to my thong, slipping his thumbs under the straps of it.

He pulled it down, and slid it off me so now I was completely naked except for the stockings on my feet. My heart thudded in my chest as he began to kiss me there, on my woman hood. He began to massage it with his tongue, bringing to me to one of my highest points of pleasure. "B-brandon, I'm going to come," I said, and he pulled away and whispered into me, "Well we wouldn't want that. I still want do it with you." I groaned, and said, "I'm nude, why aren't you?"

He laughed when I sat up in frustration. I pulled off his shorts and boxers, revealing the large length that he put in me yesterday and made me feel so amazing. I took it I my hand, and went to the tip, circling it with my finger making him moan, and I began rubbing it hard until the moans and groans came more frequently. "I'm…going…to…come," he said in between breaths. I quickly took my hand off it, "Well we wouldn't want that. I still want to do it with you," I said, mocking him from earlier, and this time, it was his turn to groan. "Now I can see how that's annoying," he said, getting up.

"Oh, we almost forgot! Again!" I said, jumping off the couch, running naked into the bedroom. I came back with a condom and watched him put it on. "Do you need any help?" I asked. "Uh, no, but thanks," he said, trying hard to get it on. I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, and began biting ear, while wrapping my legs around him. He finally got it on, so I put my arms around his neck, and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back, and laid me down on the couch.

He positioned himself above me, "Ready?" he asked. I nodded. "I'm ready," I said. I kissed him, and this time, he easily slid into me. The pain had reduced ten times from the last time, and he began moving around really quickly, I moaned and kissed him and tried taking breaths in between.

I said, "Faster," if that was possible and he went faster still, making me feel absolute pleasure with no breaks and finally we both came, and sighed. He fell next to me (yes, you can fit six entire bodies across brandon's couch. It's like a freaking bed). I kissed him, and said, "That was amazing."

He put on his boxers and I put on my underwear and I guess that's all we really decided on wearing for the time being. He put on a movie, and I decided to sit in between his legs and lie back against his chest while he had his arms wrapped around me and we watched the movie like that.

It was an amazing morning.

4444444444444444444444444444443333333333333333333333

 **Okay, guys! So this chapter was definitely a lot more lemonier. I think Nikki and Brandon's relationship for the next period of this story will be definitely more open. How did you like 'The Morning After'? I thought you guys would enjoy two lemons in one shot!**

 **Comment what you thought and what your favorite chapters were!**

 **\- authorofwonderful**


	16. Dinner

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been in the Maldives on vacation with my family, it was amazing. Vacation schedule's been pretty tight, so unfortunately there was no time for writing Branikki chapters. But being here gave me a lot of inspiration for chapters I'm hoping most of you will like.**

 **I want you all to know, I love you guys and I read EVERY SINGLE ONE of your reviews. And I've seen there's been sort of an argument on if I'm writing real lemons or not, the word 'limes' has come up too, which I didn't even know was a thing.**

 **Like I warned you before, if you want hard, thoughtless lemons this fanfic is not the one you should be reading, so I apologize if this was not what you were seeking.**

 **And for the rest of you, your comments are all so sweet and supportive they keep me going. Especially for the people who've spent time writing long, detailed comments on their thoughts about this story.**

 **Nonetheless, I love all of you. Even the haters, I like to think of your comments of positive criticism and not something written out of hate.**

 **7777777777777777777777**

After I came back home, I told my Mom and Dad that I'd been at Chloe and Zoey's house, so we could go out to lunch together. Apparently Chloe and Zoey had said the same thing to their parents, as they'd gotten drunk and had ended up somewhere on the street.

I told them I'd also ended up on the street, not in Brandon's apartment. They are so excited that Brandon and I are an item they ship us and call us "Branikki"so we've stuck with it. And they actually seem to be more adult than I'd given them credit for.

Yesterday, Chloe suggested that all three of us make fake IDs and get into a downtown abandoned club somewhere. As much as I'd appreciated the effort, it was a little bit too daring, especially with the chances of me ending up in some random place.

My friends like the party life more than I do, and has apparently discovered that about themselves on the night of Brandon's party. And ever since they've found their new selves, they've abandoned their crushes on Marcus and Theo and find themselves kissing some random pervert on nights they don't remember the next day.

They think I'm boring, sticking to one guy, but I really, really love him. Also, if they knew what Brandon and I had been up to this past week, they FOR SURE wouldn't think we were boring.

Brandon's gigantic box of condoms ran out just THIS WEEK. I don't know, it's like the presence of each other just turns us both on or something. But now, the bomb has spilled, and my parents know about us.

Don't get me wrong – they don't know we're having sex, they just know we're together. He charmed everyone, especially Bratty Briana because she already knew him and she kept waving her finger at us and saying, "I knew it! I knew it!"

But she seemed happy overall.

This little question popped up at the dinner table but Brandon was such a gentleman about it, he charmed me as well even though I was already charmed by him.

"What about your parents, Brandon? How's your relationship with them?" Dad asked. "Dad," I hissed, shaking my head and making a slicing movement across my throat in a way of saying "no don't go there" or "cut it out" but he seemed to think I was dying and tried offering me a glass of water.

I rolled my eyes and said, "No, Dad, I'm fine." Brandon looked at me and let out a small laugh, "It's okay, Nikki," he said, then tuning to my parents, "My relationship with them is a little stale, as in they passed away when I was small. But they're always in my heart."

"Oh, sorry, Brandon," Dad said. He shook his head, "It's fine, real-"

"You poor little thing!" Mom said, her hand over her heart. "No, honestly, Mrs. Maxwell, I've –"

"Do you want some cake, honey? A glass of milk? Some money?" Mom kept making the strangest suggestions, and Brandon kept trying to stop her, and so did I.

"Please! I'm fine! I have people taking care of me!" he said, and to that, they stopped talking. "Who?" they asked. "Relatives. Aunt and uncle. It's all good, really, we own Fuzzy Friends," he said, "We went through a rough patch, but things worked out really well. I live in the penthouse of St. Gloria hotel," he said.

"Oh really? How fascinating. Tell me more," Dad said, propping his elbow up on the table and putting his head in his hand.

And that's how dinner went. And then, they wanted to meet Brandon's aunt and uncle. Brandon's relatives happily came over, air kissing us they went. They've become filthy rich, they move and talk and act wealthy. But Brandon's so humble about everything still.

"Dah-lings, you are all so WONDERFUL," Brandon's aunt with the fluffy feather boa said when the dinner was over, "Your Nikki will be a perfect match for our little boy. Though I can't say he's so little anymore, he's so tall! Six foot, almost! They're both growing up so fast, it makes me want to cry," Brandon's Aunt Macy said, dabbing imaginary tears with her Dior hand napkin.

Mom caught on to her filthy rich act, and started crying too, "And now we won't be able to do family vacations anymore, because they'll be married next time we go on one," Mom said. WHAT EVEN.

"Oh, yes, yes, they will! Oh your adorable little Brianna will be so sad as she's so young. Love her to pieces, little thing," Aunt Macy said. Then she looked at Brianna and squeezed her cheeks which made Brianna very annoyed, "She's just too cute! You know what? For you, Little Brianna, we will go on one more family trip, the both of our families, before those two get married and have their own kids. Our treat."

"What?" Dad asked, suddenly interested. "Hmm," Brandon's uncle said, gradually joining in. "Richard, these people are so nice. Let's take them somewhere! Get to know the parents and sister of the girl our little boy's so in love with!" Brandon's aunt said, grabbing Richard's collar.

"Oh no, you can't," Mom said, "Family trips are very expensive, nonetheless two!"

"Oh of course we can," Brandon's uncle said, "One of my favorite hobbies is counting dollar bills. Now we'll have something to do with them!" he said happily, "Hmm, were shall we go? Bahamas? Hawaii? Where do you want to go, Nikki?" he asked.

"You seriously don't have to do this, Mr. Roberts," I said. "Don't call me that. Call me Uncle Richard! And that's your Aunt Macy! And of course we'll do that. Now where do you want to go?" Uncle Richard asked.

"Well, Nikki's always wanted to go to Dubai," Brandon said, making me flashback to when I'd said that.

 _\- I was having a shower in Brandon's apartment, so I took a bath robe and went into his room and sat down on his bed. He smiled at me as I sat down, kissed me and said, "Your beautiful, you know that?"_

 _"I'm a mess, Brandon. My hair's wet, and I don't have any makeup on," I said. "I can't see you as anything else but the girl I love. One day, I'll take you somewhere you've always wanted to go to, and we can tour that place and many others," he told me, pulling me to him._

 _"Well, I've always wanted to go to Dubai," I said. "Dubai it is," he said, smiling, and kissing me again. I laughed at our fantasies… -_

"Very extravagant tastes you have, Nikki…" Uncle Richard said, "I love it! If it's Dubai you want, it's Dubai we'll go to! Pack your things for a week's vacation, we'll leave tomorrow. We're going to Dubai!"

Oh wow. Brianna squealed and jumped up around and kept running around screaming, "Dubai! Dubai! Dubai! We're going to Dubaiiiii!" My parents kept hugging and thanking Brandon's aunt and uncle – wait a second, apparently my aunt and uncle – excitedly.

I felt starstruck and I wanted to kiss Brandon right there and then, I was so excited, so I pulled him into my bedroom, and the adults and Brianna didn't seem to notice we were gone in the excitement.

"Wow," I breathed, closing the door behind me. "I told you I'd take you to Dubai someday," Brandon said, sprawling himself on my bed. "Thank you, thank you!" I said, "How can I thank you?"

"Well I can think of a few ways," Brandon said teasingly, making me laugh as I jumped onto him. I kissed him, dragging my hands through his soft hair, and sighing softly as his hands brushed my sides, my hips. I straddled him and kissed him again and again, running my hands up and down his chest.

He moved his hands from my sides and put one under my shirt, on the small of my back. He slowly slid them up to my bra, fumbling with the hooks. I shifted before he could do anything and whispered lightly against his lips, "Too bad you didn't bring a condom."

At that, he groaned and sat up. "Movie night then, I'm guessing?" he asked, sitting up and lying against the headboard of my bed. "Yeah, but then straight after you'll have to leave. And then we both pack for DUBAI!" I sang, making him laugh.

 **Okay so that was that. Not a lemon, I know, or not a LIME, whatever the heck a lime story is. But I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
